conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
SRBC News
The following is a summary of news within the Southwest Republic and is provided by the Southwest Republic Broadcasting Company: News 2013 Saturday, May 11th Domestics *"WAR!" **"Today, President Ahiga Johnson, with a Senate approval of 72 to 18, signed an declaration of war against the United States of Columbia. Although expecting criticization from the United Nations, Johnson justifies the government's descision, stating in a public statement: 'The declaration of war as necessary to defend the national sovereignty of Appalachia and put an end to the rule of General Zachary H. Comstock.'" **"New England, today, has called for its North American neighbors to avert the instigation of another continent-wide war. Secretary of State Jason Valter Tos states that war is the only option to force Columbia to a ceasefire with Appalachia." *"Bryce Reed, a former paramedic and first responder to the East, Texas fertilizer plant explosion, was pardoned by President Johnson today, after he was charged with possession of an unlawful destructive device." *"Prince Harry is in Colorado Springs for the annual Paralympic-style Warrior Games. Concerns over the prince's safety is being questioned by the British government, but Department of Homeland Security assures the British that Harry is safe in Colorado, and will be evacuated to an undisclosed location should Colorado Springs be struck by any sort of enemy device." International *"Car bomb kills approximately 43 people in Reyhanli, Turkey, a town near the Syrian border." Buisness *"Both California and Southern California, today, have filed a lawsuit against JPMorgan Chase over a large number of cases requesting that both California and Southern California give JPMorgan Chase the authority to collect credit card debts." Sunday, May 12th Domestics *"Today, Secretary of Defense Jason Valter Tos, has instated an national drive for scrap metal, plastic, glass, and all other materials that can be used to fight the war against Columbia. President Ahiga Johnson has issued the rationing of gas, while not a problem in the country due to the mass-scale use of renewable energy for vehicle and mass transportation." *"The SWS Nimitz ''was engaged off the coast of Texas and Louisana with the Columbian Air Force. Following the attack on the ''Nimitz, three squadrons were sent to attack Louis Armstrong International Airport in New Orleans, Louisana. In the aftermath of the attack, the Southwest Republic loss of 7 aircraft and 14 airmen; the SWS Cowpens ''and 66 sailors. The ''Nimitz ''sustained light damage to the rear elevator and the SWS ''John Paul Jones ''was crippled and is currently crossing the Atlantic Ocean to a friendly port in Africa then to Asia before returning to San Diego. The ''Nimitz and the remainder of its Carrier Group is destined for a friendly port in Cuba. For Columbia, 13 aircraft and 26 airmen were killed, while 192 civilians were killed on the raid on Louis Armstrong International Airport in New Orleans." *"The SWS Nimitz ''and ''SWS Bunker Hill were sunk in the Caribbean Sea after an bloody engagement with F-C55's and Pravus-supplied QF-4 Manhunter's. The SWS ''Antietam ''and SWS ''Benfold ''suffer moderate damage and are currently on their way to San Diego. In a seperate engagement, two B-3 "Ghost" stealth bombers were intercepted by the Columbian Air Force and destroyed; however, one bomber managed to release a MOAB cruise missile toward MacDill Air Force Base, with the results being XX. The death toll from the conflict in the Gulf of Mexico and Caribbean Sea is 4 airmen and 678 sailors, while Columbia's death toll is XX." International *"Protests erupt across the globe in front of the embassies of the Southwest Republic, New England, Great Plains, Wessex and Cornwall, Pravus, and other Security Council Members for not be able to handle the situation on the North American continent before it deteriorated into a continent-wide conflict between the United States of Columbia, against the Southwest Republic and Appalachia." *"Governor John Kitzhaber of Oregon, Governor Butch Otter of Idaho, President Raúl Castro of Cuba and President Enrique Peña Nieto of Mexico have both stated their intentions to stay out of the North American War, but many political analysts expect the conflict to spill over into their borders, as well." *"Representatives from Switzerland, New England, Wessex and Cornwall, Canada, and the Great Plains are currently meeting in the Canadian city of Ottawa, to discuss a possible defense pact between the stated members. The purpose of the defense pact, according to one anonymous Canadian officials, "... is to promote neutrality and pacifism, as well as protecting each other from attack ... " *"The Cuban Navy has rescued twelve of the sixteen airmen that had ejected from their fighters during the engagement with Columbian forces. Search and rescue operations continue for the remaining four airmen that ejected from their planes; however, news broadcasting centers have come to the conclusion that the four men have been captured by Columbian forces." Buisness *"International trade and volumes to and from the Southwest Republic begin a steadily decline. Many overseas corporation, as well as the major companies of the Southwest Republic, call for an end to the war before any more damage occurs to the global economy." Category:Southwest Republic Category:Media